No hace falta que digas nada
by aleejandraa
Summary: Días antes de que los gemelos abandonen Hogwarts, Luna reúne valor para confesarle sus sentimientos a George.


Disclaimer: Todo lo reconocible es de J.K. Rowling pero la idea es mía y su realización también me pertenece. Se sitúa en Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix, días antes de que Fred y George abandonen Hogwarts.

* * *

><p>Luna Lovegood &amp; George Weasley<p>

Tal vez, nadie lo pensará pero Luna Lovegood era una persona reflexiva, pensativa. Generalmente, sus decisiones eran tomadas después de largas horas de meditar acerca de los pros y los contras que atañerían sus acciones y esta no era la excepción.

Hacía más de dos meses que Lunática Lovegood, como la conocían en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, le deslizaba a su mejor amiga Ginny Weasley preguntas acerca de uno de sus hermanos, uno de los gemelos: George Weasley.

Sabía algunas cosas acerca de él como que era un bromista innato sin dejar la seriedad a la hora de enfrentar los problemas, el cerebro detrás de todas las operaciones que efectuaban los gemelos, el mejor bateador de todo el colegio (junto con su hermano, claro, hacían una dupla explosiva), un gran amigo y confidente, un experto en relaciones pasajeras y muchas cosas más que Luna había ido recopilando en sus investigaciones disfrazadas por los pasillos del Instituto.

De todas formas, lo que más la preocupaba de sus investigaciones era que nadie podía asegurar que George Weasley pudiera durar más de una semana con una chica. Él era una persona cariñosa, solidaria, respetuoso pero, sin darse cuenta, las enamoraba a todas y, luego, iba dejando un reguero de corazones rotos.

El último caso sobre el que Luna había tenido constancia había sido el de Allison Miller, una chica de su mismo año que había conseguido una cita con George pero a la que él no había puesto demasiada atención.

— Lun, deja de preocuparte. Aprobarás el examen de pociones— la consoló Ginny, pensando que su amiga se torturaba silenciosamente con ese tema, nada más alejado de la realidad pues el colegio había pasado a importarle casi tanto como lo que los demás dijeran de ella, o sea, nada.

Cada suspiro, sollozo o palabra estaba relacionada, directa o indirectamente, con George Weasley.

— Gin, qué me dirías si yo te dijera que estoy enamorada de uno de tus hermanos— indagó la muchacha de larga melena rubia.

— Te diría que Ron es un idiota y que ni lo intentes pues está perdidamente enamorado de Hermione aunque él no se dé cuenta y que Fred y George están muy ocupados pensando en cómo hacer una salida triunfal — respondió la hermana de su amor, restándole importancia al asunto—. ¿Vas a decirme que lo estás?— inquirió Ginny, desconfiando ante la mirada persistente de Luna.

— No— dijo finalmente con un encogimiento de hombros.

La charla quedo allí pero algo torturaba a la única hija de Xenophilius Lovegood y eso era que le quedaba poco tiempo para confesarle la verdad al gemelo.

Tomando una gran bocanada de aire invernal, Luna se dispuso a enfrentar a George Gideon Weasley con ese falso coraje que había venido juntando desde principios de año cuando se había dado cuenta que estaba perdidamente enamorada del Weasley.

Recorrió los pasillos con decisión y lo encontró, convenientemente, con su gemelo en el campo de Quidditch. Ambos montados a sus escobas, tardaron un tiempo en fijarse en ella y aún más en reconocerla como la rara amiga de su hermana, Lunática.

Ella los saludó con un movimiento de su mano y se sentó en las gradas, esperando que ellos terminaran.

George, que sobrevolaba el campo sin prisas, la miró y observó su largo cabello rubio que destacaba tanto como su cabellera pelirroja. Era brillante, parecía sedoso y él tuvo repentinas ganas de acercarse y dejar que sus dedos callosos por los experimentos y los entrenamientos se envolvieran en esas hebras platinadas.

Meneando la cabeza en un intento de olvidar esos pensamientos que lo embargaban, se acercó con disimulo al lugar que la muchacha ocupaba. Pudo ver su piel pálida como la luna, teñida por rojizas manchas que reflejaban la baja temperatura, que le invitaba a descubrir si sería tan suave como se mostraba; sus facciones dulces y tiernas como las de una niña pequeña; sus ojos grises que desentonaban con ese rostro pues eran dos remansos de tranquilidad, de reserva que contrastaban con ese rostro jovial; su cuerpo que comenzaba a tomar forma escondía una muchacha desenvuelta, relajada, activa, feliz.

Todo eso descubrió en Luna Lovegood cuando se balanceó a metros de la chica, siendo golpeado por una violenta bludger que lo tomó desprevenido.

— Vamos, Georgie, deja de babearte por Lunática— se burló su hermano y George bufó ante el comentario.

A él no le pasaba nada con Lunática Lovegood y, en otro caso, esa broma le hubiera caído bien pero, en ese momento, no, con esa chica, no.

— No la llames Lunática— la defendió George y Fred rió, dándose por vencido.

— Si tú lo dices— se alejó uno de los pelirrojos mientras él otro le echaba un vistazo a la estudiante de las gradas que no parecía haber notado la breve conversación entre los hermanos.

Era cierto. Luna no le había prestado atención a la charla, sólo podía concentrarse en cada movimiento de George, rodeándose de una burbuja tan resistente que la hacía inmune a las palabras.

Por estar tan ensimismada, pues una de las cosas malas de ser reflexivo es que te abstraes fácilmente, no notó que George, en lugar de dirigirse al vestuario, se había sentado a su lado, dejando su escoba entre ellos como una forma de marcar territorio pero, en fin, a su lado.

El pelirrojo tuvo que aclararse la garganta para llamar la atención de la chica que tardó en reaccionar ante el ruido.

— George— se asombró ella y él también se sorprendió.

— ¿Cómo sabes que soy George y no Fred?— preguntó él pues hasta a su propia madre le costaba distinguirlos. La única que lo hacía perfectamente era Ginny y que Luna pudiera hacerlo le causaba cierto desconcierto.

— Tienes un lunar en la oreja izquierda— indicó ella como si fuera una obviedad.

Pero, en realidad, no lo era y estudiar tanto una persona era espeluznante, sin embargo, George estaba fascinado con esa nueva información y la miró como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacía.

— No lo sabía— admitió el muchacho de una altura descomunal—. A mamá podría interesarle— comentó y Luna rió silenciosamente.

— Para mí son muy diferentes— insinuó ella y él enarcó una ceja.

— Somos gemelos, Lun— respondió él y ella se quedó estática ante el uso del sobrenombre que únicamente compartía con Ginny.

Se quedaron en silencio, observando el atardecer plagado de colores que a ella le parecían mágicos.

— Venía a hablar contigo— suspiró Luna derrotada ante la perspectiva de que esta cercanía se acabara ni bien mencionara las palabras mágicas.

George enarcó una ceja pues no sabía que podría querer decirle la chica con la que hablaba poco y nada. Él le hizo una invitación a que continuara y ella trago saliva, indecisa, todavía estaba a tiempo de inventar una mentira convincente y así lo hizo.

— Quería saber que le gustaría a Ginny como regalo de navidad— mintió Luna y creyó ver la decepción tatuada en la cara de George pero se convenció de que su mente le jugaba una mala pasada como aquella vez que creyó ver un _Humdinger Blibbering _desde su ventana.

— No lo sé. Podría ser un juego de snap explosivo o un collar de la amistad— inventó George, intentando demorar la charla.

— Um, gracias— murmuró ella y se puso de pie, preparada para alejarse pero se tropezó con la escoba de George que los separaba y él se apresuró a ponerla a salvo entre sus brazos, rompiendo todas las barreras, creando una intimidad que nunca antes ninguno había soñado.

Luna intentó alejarse para no perturbar a su salvador pero George la retuvo aún entre sus brazos. La distancia entre sus labios era tan escasa que él podía sentir el aliento de la chica mezclarse con el propio. Podía sentir como ambos cuerpos se apretaban aún más en busca del calor humano, de la contención. Podía sentir la necesidad recorrer su cuerpo, haciendo golpetear su corazón a un ritmo desenfrenado.

Todo esto ante ese contacto ansiado por ella, repentino para él.

— ¿Sabías que mañana nos iremos?— preguntó George, mirándola intensamente.

Ella negó débilmente pues era escaso el control que, en esos momentos, ella ejercía sobre su cuerpo. Sentía como sus piernas temblaban y como sus brazos se aferraban con fiereza a la fisonomía del Weasley, rogando que él no lo notara.

— Sí, decidimos que ya era hora— comentó el gemelo, esperando que ella dijera algo—. Vamos a abrir nuestro propio negocio de chascos— murmuró con una sonrisa soñadora que ella apreció desde lo más profundo de su ser pues sería lo que la ayudara a dormir de ahora en más, esa sonrisa, ese momento, en general.

— Lo harán estupendo— se obligó a decir ella, en vez de confesarle que lo amaba y que lo extrañaría horrores, que su ausencia sería peor que soportar un cruciatus y que, de ahora en más, estaría más sola que nunca pues ni siquiera tendría el consuelo de verlo en los pasillos o cuando se montaba a su escoba.

— Eso esperamos— respondió él con timidez.

Se preguntaba qué le pasaba pues, en otro caso, la estaría besando con pasión, deseo, necesidad. Qué efecto tenía Luna Lovegood sobre él para convertirlo en una sombra de lo que él era, para quitarle toda su seguridad. Debía ser que ella nunca había demostrado una mínima reacción ante sus encantos. No es que fuera por ahí, intentando conquistar chicas y, menos, a ella, la amiga de su hermana, pero siempre desplegaba su coquetería y todas caían a sus pies, sin embargo, Luna parecía diferente.

La muchacha de delicados rizos amagó con irse y, esta vez, George la soltó, obligándola a recomponerse para poner distancia.

— Suerte— le deseó ella con una sonrisa compungida y se volteó dispuesta a abandonar el estadio.

— Lun— la llamó él y la chica no tardó en responder ante su llamado.

— ¿Sí?

Quería que él le dijera todo lo que ella sentía y le alivianara esa carga, ese secreto. Quería que él la besara, no importaba sino sentía lo mismo, sólo quería un beso, su primer y último beso.

Él pareciendo leerle la mente, tomó la cara de la chica entre sus manos y las acercó hasta que sus narices se rozaban. Lentamente, la besó. Primero, fue tierno, luego, demandante y ella lo siguió a la perfección, adaptándose a sus cambios bruscos de actitud.

Le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y él la alzó unos centímetros del suelo para no tener que encorvarse ante su pequeña silueta. Cumplió su sueño de enterrar sus manos en su cabello y ella hizo lo mismo, profundizando el beso que culminó cuando ambos necesitaron recuperar el aliento.

Luna escondió su cabeza en el hueco del cuello de George y aspiró su esencia para que su partida no doliera tanto. Mientras tanto, él descansó sobre la cabeza de ella, conservando ese momento en su memoria.

Se separaron un poco más hasta que dejaron de estar en contacto para poder aclarar sus pensamientos.

— Lun, yo…— George había iniciado un discurso que, según Luna, arruinaría su recuerdo, por lo tanto, volvió a acercarse y ella puso uno de sus largos y delicados dedos blanquecinos sobre los labios carnosos de él.

— No hace falta que digas nada— le indicó ella con una amable sonrisa y retiró los dedos después de que él los besara.

George se agachó a recoger su escoba y, luego, atrajo a Luna, que lo miraba atentamente, maravillada con la imagen de un ser tan perfecto, y le rozo los labios con dulzura.

— Chau, Lun— se despidió él y ella sonrió mientras iba hasta la salida, dejando atrás a su amor, yéndose con una inmensa felicidad.

* * *

><p>Bueno, aquí va mi primer one shot acerca de Harry Potter y es un pedido hecho por Lizze213 en la sección "Fics a la carta", en el foro <strong>The Ruins. <strong>Espero que sea lo que esperabas, linda. Me encantó la pareja y lo que pedías. Espero sus comentarios para seguir creciendo. Gracias a todos. Nos leemos pronto, Ale.


End file.
